The Princess and the Newsie
by queenelsa121
Summary: Virginia has lived with the Delancey Brothers ever since the day they found her lost in an alley. Since then she's lived a life of a princess but she still needed her prince. When she met Crutchie she knew that they were meant to be. But when her brothers find out it's gonna take a lot for Virginia to save her love and she'll find out a dark truth about her brothers.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I've always wanted to be like Snow White or like Cinderella where a handsome prince comes and saves you and takes you away to his castle where you'll live happily ever after. But, no that can never happen to me because who would ever love a girl like me. A girl that's lived most of her life on the streets starving and with no money. I never was homeless though I had a mother and a father like most kids. My family moved to Manhattan, New York to find work because my parents had a big dreams about New York. Everyone wanted to come here. Except me, I wanted to get out and I'm sure there are some kids out there that wants to get away from the busy streets of New York. My father worked as a trolley worker and my mom worked in a textile factory, they didn't want to cut me of my education and made me go to school when I was young. I was that good little girl that would help around the house, help my parents when they got back home. And everything changed when my mother died of pneumonia. My father did the best he could to take care of me but without mom he started to get depressed and started drinking. He would often not go to work and in the end he got fired from his job and that was when I started working. I was only working as an apprentice to Joseph Pulitzer, owner of The World, Newspaper tycoon, along with William Randolph Hearst.

And when I turned 8 my father never came back when he left the house one afternoon. He just never showed up. I waited and waited until I got the news that he drowned in the Hudson River and died that night. That was when I became the homeless girl. And the only thing I could take with me was a little porcelain doll that my mom gave me for christmas. She was a medium-sized doll with blonde hair tied up in pigtails and she had sparkling blue eyes. I called her Florence, named after my mother, I've always loved the name and I've always loved my mother. I ended up walking around alley after alley. Begging for food and ended up stealing at some points. And one particular day on my 10th birthday I ended up in the wrong alley. I normally slept in the alley that's near the bakery. I accidently took a turn and went in the alley near the harbor. I still remember hearing footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw two boys wearing bowler derbies and a sneaky smile. I didn't know better at that time since I was young.

"Where you think you were going?" The only human interaction I had was when Pulitzer tells me what to do and when I beg for food. I never had this kind of interaction with people before. "I took a wrong turn. I know I'm not supposed to be in here. I'll go away if you want to." The boys stopped me blocking my way. "We're in no rush. We love to have you around with us. My name's Oscar and this is my brother Morris. So, what's a cute, little girl like you doing here in a cold, damp alley?" he asked. "I don't have any parents. My mother and father are both in heaven. I sleep in the alleys. My name's Virginia by the way." I said. "Virginia. I remember seeing you over at The World. You're that little apprentice girl. What happened to you? You stopped showing up to work a couple weeks ago?" he asked. I could feel both of them creeping up to me. I held my doll close to me as I tried to back away from them not knowing what they'll do to me. I've heard from a couple newsies that they love to give people a beating, especially newsies. "I got fired. I missed work a lot. Again it's hard for me to get to work and look appropriate when I sleep in the alleys." I said.

"That's such a shame. We don't want to see a pretty girl like you waste away in the alleys. Why don't you come live with us. We can give you a life. A better life than the one you're in right now." said Oscar as he brushed away a piece of my hair. I could feel his hand stroking my cheek going down to my neck. "You don't have to be scared of us. No matter what you hear just know we're here to protect you. We just want you to be safe. And we'll give you the safety that you need." Morris was so persuasive on his words and Oscar, all he needed to do was touch me. Morris reached out his hand and I hesitated. I didn't want people to think of me as bad just because of who I live with. But, I can't live in the alleys all the time. So I took the offer. I took Morris's hand and they led me the way to their apartment. And ever since that day I've lived with the Delancey Brothers. I got a job at a deli and the promise that they kept to me has still been kept. As I grew up to be a wonderful teenager I grew more beautiful and that was when Oscar and Morris showered me with new dresses and jewelry. I lived like a princess but there was something missing. My prince charming. I need him to come to me so we can live our happily ever after.

But all the fairy tales I've read I know that my prince is out there searching for his princess and the day we meet I know will be an enchanted meeting. Where sparks will fly and your heart just knows that he's the one for you. And you and your love is meant to be. Someday. Someday my prince will come for me.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Crutchie's POV_

A couple months after the strike ended and after the refuge closed down Jack's been spending more time with Katherine. I know I have the boys but I sometimes envy Jack he's got a goil to love. If only. Just if only I can find someone to love like that. "Hey Crutch. How's it going?" asked Jack. "Oh good."

"This is not like you. You'se been acting really funny and weird lately ever since the strike ended. Is it the Delanceys?" Jack's always been looking out for me and he's been looking out for me more after the strike ended. He still blames himself for me being in the refuge. I keep telling him that it's not his fault. In fact, I would've suggested he run away than save me because I'se can't imagine what Snyder would do to him if he was caught. Again.

"It's just that you got Katherine and you've been spending time with her a lot since the strike ended. I'se just wish I could find a goil to love too. I'se just know that the goil of my dreams is out there. And someday we'll both meet."

"Don't worry Crutchie. You'll find her someday. But, hey while me and Katherine was out Medda gave us tickets to a dance she's holding in her theater. I'se say we both go. Never know, the goil of your dreams could be coming tomorrow night."

Jack was waving the ticket in front of my face and I was hesitating whether I if should go. "Alright. I'll go." I looked out into the stars and just hoped that tomorrow night I would finally meet her. I would finally meet my goil I've been dreaming 'bout.

 _Virginia's POV:_

I have these dreams and sometimes they tell me something. The messages in my dreams foretell what's going to happen. This time I was dreaming about a boy. But, not just a normal boy, he was different. Different than all the other men I've seen in New York. It was like I dreamed of meeting my prince. He had all the characteristics of a prince. Kind, noble, loyal, and brave. We danced all the night in my dream. Just me and my prince under the stars.

"Wake up. Wake up." Unfortunately my dream was disturbed by my brother trying to wake me up. "Wake up Virginia. When you gotta get up. You gotta get up." Oscar can be such an annoyance when he tries to wake me up. "What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Couple more minutes please. I had a long day at work."

It turned into a laughing and tickling fest when Morris joined in. I couldn't hold on longer. I'm defenseless once they start tickling me. "The reason why we had to wake you up was because of a very important night tonight." They both led me to my makeup booth and set me down in front of my mirror. "Medda's hosting that big dance in her theater and all three of us is going. I want you to look your very best and…" Oscar paused while he was brushing my hair. "We have a special surprise for you. For our very special girl." Morris uncovered a dress. A long, flowy, light blue dress adorned with gold trimmings. "Oh my god this is so gorgeous! Where did you get it?" I said starting to play around with the dress.

"It was our mother's before she abandoned us." Some of the things I hate is when:

a). When Oscar smokes in my room

b). When both my brothers think of their mother dropping them off at their uncle as abandonment. They only told me that they were dropped off there because she was no longer fit to take care of them anymore. Some parts of that story can't be true. Maybe there's a reason for their mother leaving them

"I want you to stand out from the crowd. I want them to think you look like a princess. And tonight we know something magical will happen. Something big is gonna come." said Morris.

I know they're right because of what I dreamed of. Maybe that's what my dream is telling me. That tonight I'll meet my prince. Tonight I'll be the princess waiting for her prince and when he comes we'll dance the night away. And maybe my happily ever after will come true.


End file.
